I Love the World
by Kagha
Summary: Boom de yada ... 21/7/10


Pohatu never thought he could taste such sentimentality over anyplace since the island of Mata Nui. It was true, rock was a universal element, present in almost every geographical situation. However, the Toa of Stone wasn't nearly as much of a bedrock worm like his brother, Onua. He preferred the open expanse of the surface: the familiarity of plains upon which he could breathe freely, unconstrained by walls or cliffs. The prairies of Mata Nui had been terrific. Spherus Magna was the next best thing.

Apparently, his brother of Wind had similar ideas. The look on Lewa's mask betrayed his awe, gaping mouth and wide eyes taking in the endless horizon. In those jasper orbs that peered onward, though, the Toa of Stone recognized something else, something he'd been feeling too. Nostalgia.

Pohatu lifted his soundstone to his mouth. "We're at the summit." 

"Great," replied a gravelly voice, poorly received from the communicative rock. 

"Hey, Tahu," Pohatu said. 

"Yeah?" came the same voice. 

"It never gets old, huh?"

There was a long silence. Pohatu didn't need a Mask of Vision to know the Toa of Fire was admiring the vista from where he was. Wherever he was. Then, "Nope."

Pohatu let his soundstone drop to where it hung on his belt, still unstoppered. "It kind of makes you want to..." 

"Crash-break into song?" Lewa suggested from beside him. Pohatu playfully punched his shoulder, then agreed, "Yep."

Dramatically, he placed his hand over his chest and cleared his throat. _"I love the mountains."_  
><em>"I love the everclear blue skies,"<em> Lewa hummed.

Pohatu gestured to a massive structure taking its place in the infrastructure below. _"I love big bridges."_  
>Almost jealously, Lewa nodded to a flock of birds in the distance. <em>"I love when Gukko windfly."<em>

The soundstone buzzed against his lap. Pohatu shut his mouth promptly, fearing a rebuke from Tahu, but instead, it was a female's voice. In their minds eye, a blue clad Water Toa was depicted staring through a telescope. _"I love the whole world..."_

_"And all its sights and sounds,"_ the three of them finished, synchronized through the spirit link Hahli had established with her mask. Grinning vastly now, Lewa tapped his lap and began to make a beat. "Boom deyada, boom deyada, boom deyada, boom deyada." 

An uncomfortable cough came over the link, accented with gravel from the simultaneous emission from the soundstone. Tahu said, "Guys, I don't think this is really necessary..." 

He was interrupted by a series of violent clicks and tweets: the feral language of Turaga Nuju, joining the fray. Shortly after, the hesitant and lame voice of Ehyre, his translator. "I, uh, I love the planet...?"

_"I love real dirty things,"_ a blue figure scavenging through a sewer conduit in the exposed ruins of Metru Nui. They all recognized him as Berix, eccentric Agori of the Water Tribe. His armor was smeared in mud and other things, and stone rats scurried around him. 

Toa Kongu crashed in, zipping through an unnamed jungle on a fifty bio long vine, until he vaulted high into the sky. Elation played off on his mask, his voice was barely audible over the roar of wind. _"I love to go quickfaaaasst!"_

Another Agori, this one surveying tablets and records in a decaying city. Tarduk managed to barely mumble into the link, _"I love the fallen kings."_

_"I love the whole world,_" this time it was the whole Council of Turaga, led by Dume. They sat around a makeshift Amaja Circle, smiling paternally down on the rapidly assembling band of singers.

_"And...all it's craziness..."_ Gresh was not in a pleasant situation. He lay on his stomach in the sands of a distant desert, pinned down by a furious Skrall. The black warrior had him in a headlock; his blades were a meter away. All who witnessed this grimaced and turned away. 

Lewa worked the awkward interval with his bridge beat, and eventually everyone was singing along to it. _"Boom deyada! Boom deyada! Boom deyada! Boom deyada!"_

The last "boom deyada" was punctuated by Toa Nuparu, who fired a missile from a Xian Cordak Blaster and knocked down a previously inhabited Skrall encampment.

On the horizon, a storm was brewing. Toa Lewa examined it for a second, hit by the intensity of the lightning flashes on this new world. Jagged, amber spikes that crisscrossed the clouds. It reminded him of the Worldcave, back in the Domes. It pained him to think about it even now. The energy storms. Those had been some pretty wicked cyclones. 

He smirked. _"I love tornadoes!"_

Somewhere across the land, chained up and being migrated out of the Domes in custody of the Order of Mata Nui, a red figure caught onto the melody and joined in. Sidorak, former king of the Visorak hordes. _"I love arachnids..."_

And then, all they could feel was Tahu's burning glare. "...juvenile and irrelevant," he was saying, eyes blazing behind his classic designed Kanohi Hau. Everybody cringed under the Toa of Fire's displeasure. 

Except Lewa. 

Through the spirit link, he made the virtual equivalent of a poke into the Toa of Fire's mask. "Come on, Tahu, groupjoin! It's easyfun!" 

Tahu growled something under his breath. Pohatu grinned and agreed with Lewa. "Join in. Join in." Soon everybody across the link was chanting it. Finally, Tahu relented and managed to gurgle a verse. _"I love hot magma."_

_"I love my giant squids,"_ even a Barraki, somewhere hidden halfway across the world, was joining. Three-eyed Kalmah, only darkness heralding his presence and shrouding his tentacled maroon body. 

_"I love the whole world,"_ another dark figure, the shapeshifter Krahka, volunteered.

_"Echz... ech eh such a brilliant place!"_ A Zesk managed in a mangled voice. Somewhere in the background, a Vorox growled: "Beware my stinger tail!"

"Uh... okay... 

_"Boom deyada, boom deyada..."_  
>Suddenly, Lewa felt a tap on his shoulder. Curious, he turned his head into a shaft of blazing flames, licking at the plating of his arm and snapping in the air. Behind him, Tahu stood, fingertips aglow with miniature fires. <em>"Boom de- YAAAAAA!"<em> 

Lariska, crippled from her service with the Shadowed One, sat on a hill in the middle of nowhere. "Boom deyada." 

_"BOOM DEYADA!"_ a blue clad Skakdi warlord howled, smashing his handcuffs on a bar and then slamming a decent-sized rock into the head of the nearest Toa. 

The people on each facet of the link chanted the song endlessly. Lewa, however, ran down the cliff screaming as his body was engulfed in flames.

From down below, a rising glow emanated from what was unmistakably the form of the Kanohi Ignika, hosting the dormant life of the Great Spirit within. Takanuvian beams ruptured out from the mask and hit the sky, forming a massive emblem of the Three Virtues. A voice boomed from everywhere and nowhere, traveling instantly from horizon to horizon. The voice of Mata Nui.

_"My children, my elders, my friends and my allies. The message we should take from this mass union is clear. Behold Spherus Magna, a world where the roads of our duty shall go on. The intricate web of destiny has not yet been unwoven, and the strength of our unity, have no doubt, will be tried.  
><em>

_But through all this we can prevail. As we have. As we always will.  
><em>

_For this is the legend of the Bionicle!  
><em>

_And the world.  
><em>

_Is just awesome."_


End file.
